Episode 8990 (14th September 2016)
Plot Alex spends the night on Roy’s living-room floor as the sofa is too lumpy. Roy agrees to review the sleeping arrangements and Cathy hopes this means she can move into his bed. Billy is determined to have it out with Sean about the bishop. Tyrone agrees to let Craig stay at his house for a couple of nights. Cathy is disappointed when Roy’s solution is a new sofa-bed. Billy calls at the factory and orders Sean to retract his complaint to the bishop. Seething, Sean insists he wasn’t responsible and Aidan orders Billy out. Andy and Steph are planning a night out at a zombiemania event but when Robert moots replacing her with a more experienced manager, Steph has second thoughts about taking the night off. Anna drops herself in it when she assumes that Roy and Cathy share the same bed. Sean’s heartfelt words finally convince Billy his accusation was false. Kirk finds Craig catching a bus to the prison. He tries to dissuade Craig from visiting his dad, for Beth’s sake, but Craig’s mind is made up. The bishop calls on Billy. He’s sympathetic as he informs him that since Todd’s presence at the vicarage is causing disquiet among the congregation, he must leave. A nervous Craig meets his dad Darryl in the prison. As the bishop takes his leave, Billy rails at the injustice of being unable to have a proper love life within the church. Darryl’s every inch the proud dad and they get on famously, much to Craig’s delight who is taken in with Darryl’s declarations that he is delighted to see him. Andy turns up at the bistro in full zombie costume to see where Steph is and is frustrated that she has cried off. As their visit ends, Darryl quietly asks Craig to smuggle in some drugs next time. Craig’s aghast that Darryl’s just using him and refuses, saying he’s no rival for Beth’s husband Kirk. Darryl retaliates, spitefully revealing that Beth is still married to him and hasn’t divorced him. Billy starts to question his vocation with Todd. Craig comes back and confronts Beth, dropping the bombshell in front of Kirk that she’s a bigamist. A shocked Kirk asks her to deny the charge but she’s unable to. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George Guest cast *Bishop John Thornber - Brian Bovell *Darryl Parkins - Paul Loughran Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Vicarage - Living room, dining room, hallway and garden *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Darryl asks Craig to smuggle some drugs in on his next prison visit, the inmate drops a bombshell which threatens to tear the Sutherlands apart; Billy rails at the injustice of being unable to have a proper love life within the church; and Cathy admits to Anna that she'd love to share a bed with Roy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,220,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes